Mall Mayhem!
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: our four favorite teens get locked inside the mall for the night with a creepy ghost, what will happen to phil,keely,tia and seth?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Mall mayhem! **

**SUMMARY: OUR FOUR FAVORITE TEENS GET LOCKED INSIDE THE MALL**

**FOR THE NIGHT WITH A CREEPY GHOST, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO PHIL, KEELY TIA AND SETH?.**

It was a warm and sunny Friday afternoon in Pickford. 16 year old Phil Diffy was with his best friend Keely Teslow at the Pickford Mall, Phil wasn´t really into Keely´s beloved after school shopping

Sprees, but he loved spending time with her even it if that meant Watching her trying on clothes and picking out the perfect new Lip gloss flavor for hours. They were just ready to leave when Keely suddenly stopped...

"Oh my god, Phil, I want that outfit"

"You tried it on, two hours ago"

"Oh come on, Phil it wasn't two hours, but doesn't it look so cute"

Phil went silent on her question did she mean cute on her, or just cute he smiled as he replayed the image of her in it in his mind, "yeah it does look cute, just like she does" he thought to himself.

When he came from his thought, he noticed keely was glowing with happiness as she stared at the outfit; he smiled widely then nudged into her arm.

"Ok ok try it on again".

"Thanks you are the best friend a girl could have".

After 45 minutes, 10 tops, 3 sweaters and 5 skirts Keely finally agreed to leave the store, but only because Phil promised her a strawberry milkshake.

"I can´t believe you tried on all these clothes but didn´t buy anything"

"I didn´t like any of the clothes, and besides if I buy them now they have nothing that I can buy next week"

"You just said that you didn´t like them, so why would you wanna buy them next week?"

"I could change my mind, Oh look there´s Tia!".

Keely waved at the girl who waited in front of the CD store, and walked over to her, while Phil followed

Her.

"Hey Tia what are you doing here"

" Hi Keely, Hi Phil I´m just waiting for Seth he´s in there picking out some weird music, and it´s too embarrassing to be with him when he does that"

"Then why do you go shopping with him in the first place"

"Because he carries my bags and tells me how beautiful I am every two minutes Phil"

Phil couldn't think of a single answer instead he just smiled in agreement, keely looked from Tia back to Phil and they both looked back at her, keely just smiled awkwardly then turned to Phil.

"Hey why don't you tell me how beautiful I am every two minutes?"

She folded her arms and both keely and Tia glared at the, now lost for words Phil.

"Keely, you're well; anyway you know your beautiful why do I need to keep reminding you"

"Because your my best friend that's why, now say it" she gently pressed her fingers to the center of her palm and made a fist she lightly tapped Phil in his arm.

Phil smiled widely and rubbed on his arm and gave a playful scowl to keely.

"We don't hear it Phil"

"Ok geez, keely you're beautiful"

"Who's beautiful" asked a confused Seth walking out of the store.

"I am" said Keely

"But not as beautiful as you Tia"

"I know Seth" Tia smiled in Seth´s direction but turned away quickly when she saw the smiles on the faces of her two friends.

"So what are you two up to?" Tia asked

"Phil just wanted to buy me a milkshake"

"I will also buy you one, no I will buy you two" Seth looked at the money in the pocket of his jeans. "Actually I think it would be really cool if we could share one, couples do that I saw it on TV before"

"There is no way I would ever share a milkshake with you" Tia replied and laughed towards keely.

"And why not" Seth said with a frown.

"Yeah Tia why not" keely said who now smiled as Tia's smile faded.

"Forget it Seth, let's just go already" Tia said walking off

Seth smiled at keely and Phil and began to go after her

Tia turned fast to make sure Seth was following and when she saw him she couldn't help but smile.

"What's with them two?" keely asked turning to Phil.

"What do you mean?" he said turning his head from Tia and Seth back to keely.

"Well they totally like each other" she smiled widely at her observation.

Phil took one look at keely's smile.

"Nope, no, don't even think about it" he said gently pointing the finger.

Keely's top lip burrowed into her bottom lip and she made sad eyes at Phil.

"Stop that, it won't work no means no"

"But Phil"

"No, no buts' now come on do you want a milkshake or not?"

Many ours past as the four of them walked around the mall going from place to place the boys would try and make themselves happy while they watched how the girls got over excited about everything, finally when they got out of the store Phil and Seth felt like they could breath, the mall seemed darker on the eyes, and there was hardly anyone around suddenly keely began dancing a little.

"Tia I need to go to the bathroom, come with me"

"Ok I got to go too"

The girls ran to the bathroom and the boys just looked at each other.

"Why do girls always go in two's" asked Seth

"No idea, but now I got to go"

"Yeah me two"

The boys walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

The store owner locked the store then left she made her way down on the elevator

The mall was bare apart from the night guard she smiled widely at the guard when she got

Up to him she said

"Ready to close for the night" and she continued to walk

"Thanks and goodnight Jill"

He nodded and smiled and walked outside the mall doors he took one last look at the place then turned the switch. All the lights at the mall went out and the shutters were heard crashing into the concrete floor.

"What was that" all four said bursting out of the separate bathroom doors.

"Oh my god I think they just closed the mall" said Phil

"You mean we´re locked into the mall?" asked a scared keely

"I´m just gonna call my dad, I´m sure he can help us" said Tia while she searched her in her purse for her phone

"No, no don´t call him," keely's expression suddenly changed from scared to excited.

"I just realized that we are locked into the mall!"

"We know you said that before, why do you look so happy?" asked Phil while he looked at keely who had started to jump happily up and down.

"This is like a dream come true, what could be cooler than spending a night at the mall?"

"Right this is like so awesome!" said Tia and joined keely´ in her jumping but she suddenly stopped.

"But what about that night guard, shopping center bill?" asked a now really concerned tia.

"Who is shopping center bill" asked Phil.

" Bill was a night guard here who died a few years ago in a crazy accident, but his ghost still comes to the mall every night because he wants to take revenge on the ones who caused his death" explained a scared Seth.

"And who were the ones who caused his death?"

"A bunch of teens that were at the mall after it was closed and shopping center bill fell down the stairs while he chased them." answered Seth.

"Come on that´s just a silly story, there are no such things as ghosts, this is gonna be totally fun..." keely was cut off by the noise of heavy footsteps

"...but maybe we should be quiet".

(A/N) **message from aly: I really enjoyed writing the parts that I did and I found it enjoyable as we had no clue what the other was going to write we got each other's words and simply added to them and this is what we came up with so we hope you enjoy it as much as we do.**

**Message from Laura: ****we had a lot of fun writing this, it started as a game and became a great story, so I hope that you have as much fun reading it as we had writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Mall mayhem! **

The footsteps became louder, the escalators began to move and keely screamed, but was cut off by Phil's hand landing over her mouth, the light suddenly flickered and Phil flinched, tia hugged onto Seth, and the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard, Phil grabbed keely round the corner and slowly crouched on the floor, tia and Seth ran in the same direction and tia wouldn't unclasp her hands from his arm.

"Phil I'm scared" keely's voice was a mild whisper into his ear.

Phil placed his arm loosely around her and held onto her "don't worry I will look after you" he whispered.

"Where is tia and Seth" keely asked looking into Phil's eyes.

"They ran that way" Phil said and pointed with his free hand over to the other side of the wall.

The lights flashed on and off and a torch light shone closely passed Phil and keely, Phil felt keely grip onto his shirt, and Tia tightened her grip onto Seth's hand.

"Seth" Tia said in a whisper.

"What" Seth answered with a nervous tone.

"We lost Phil and keely" she said looking round the darkness of the mall as they walked.

"This is so not fun" Seth said looking around and then caught his and Tia's hands locked together "or maybe it is" Seth said to himself.

"Just keep walking whosmer" Tia said leaning into his arm.

"Keely" Phil said looking towards her.

"Um" keely breathed out.

"I think we should go look for Tia and Seth" he said gently raising himself from the floor and pulling keely up.

"Ok which way" keely asked.

"This way" and Phil pointed towards the other side of the hallway.

"Ok lets go" keely said.

Phil quick walked on ahead and keely ran to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me behind" keely said giving him sad frightened eyes.

Phil smiled and tried to let go of her hand, but she only gripped tighter.

"So much for not believing in ghosts" Phil said with a light laugh.

Keely smiled and then shook her hand from his.

"I don't believe in ghosts" she said and folded her arms.

"Well you could have fooled me teslow" he said with laughter to his voice and grabbed back onto her hand.

"Come on let's find Tia and Seth" he said and guided her round the corner.

Phil and Keely walked through the dark hallways of the mall, Phil tried to stay calm because Keely was already scared enough, but he couldn´t stop thinking about Shopping Center Bill. He wasn´t the kind of person who believed in ghosts but he believed in angry security guards.

"Phil, where are we?" Keely asked.

"I´m not sure it´s too dark, you are the one who spends every free minute here."

"Phil we can´t stay here, there´s no place where we could hide if he finds us" said a scared keely

"If he finds us? You just said that you don´t believe in ghosts."

"I also never thought I would meet a caveman, but I shared a pizza with one yesterday in your kitchen."

"Good point, come on" Phil grabbed Keely´s hand and tried to find a place to hide in the dark mall.

"Phil, do you think Seth and Tia are ok?"

"I´m sure they are fine don´t worry, I think the store with the camping stuff, is over there. Maybe we can get flashlights there."

"Good Idea."

Phil and Keely made their way through the dark mall into the camping store, when they walked by a tent Keely suddenly felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She immediately screamed and jumped to the side but was relieved when she saw that the hand belonged to Tia.

"Tia, you scared me."

"Where is Seth?" asked Phil.

"I´m here" Seth´s voice came out of the tent.

"Oh, how long have you guys been here" asked keely.

"Oh, not long about ten minutes, we were looking for flashlights" Tia answered first.

"Yeah but Tia got scared and pulled me in here before we could look" Seth added.

"I was not scared" Tia said pushing Seth backwards in the tent.

"Ok, ok cut it out guys, we need a place to stay" Phil said looking over to the other tents then back to keely.

"Don't look at me, get Seth to help you" keely said moving towards the tent Seth and Tia were occupying.

"Seth, help me move this tent, next to this one, so we can all be close"

Seth climbed out of the tent and keely climbed in and laid at the foot of the door, beside Tia, and they watched as the tent was placed next to the other one.

"Right so who sleeps were" Phil asked looking at everyone.

"Sleep?" the girls asked together looking towards each other.

"We are not staying here" keely said sitting up.

"Oh come on keel, this was your idea" Phil said kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah and you said it would be fun" Seth added but looked at Tia.

"So it's national pick on keely day" keely said folding her arms and looking down to the ground.

"No, nobody is blaming you keel" Phil said gently lifting her head with his hands.

"Yeah nobody" Tia and Seth agreed.

"I just think we should stay" Phil added after a moment's silence.

"We should all stick it out" Seth said happily lighting the mood.

"So what do you say keely, you going to stay with us" Tia said nudging into her.

"Well I guess if you're all staying, I could too" keely said smiling and then grabbed Phil into a hug.

"But nobody is allowed to sleep we can all sit up and talk, deal" keely said to everyone.

"Deal" Phil said holding out his hand, and keely shook it.

"So what, are we going to do now guys" Seth asked.

"How about we call the parents" Tia said. Flipping out her phone.

"Good idea" the others agreed.

**End of this chapter love aly and Laura. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Mall mayhem! **

"I´m just gonna call my dad and tell him that I´m sleeping over at your house Keely" said Tia

"Cool, and I'm gonna tell my mom that I´m sleeping over at yours" Keely took her phone out of her purse and called her mom.

"We should do the same, Seth" said Phil

"Ok", Seth nodded and started to dial his number on his phone.

After the four teens had called their parents they sat down in a circle around the fake fire that was in the middle of their camp.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Tia

"I think, we should get something to eat" suggested Keely

" I´m sure we can find something in the food court" answered Phil

"Yeah, let's go back to the hallways where that angry security guard thingy is, great idea Phil!" Tia looked annoyed in Phil's direction

"When I said I think we should get something to eat, I meant that I want something to eat like right now!" remarked Keely

"We could go the Candy counter, it´s much closer" suggested Seth while he decorated the fake fireplace with a family of plastic deer's.

That's a great idea Seth, ladies follow us and we will keep you safe" Phil said standing up and offered his hand to keely. 

"Seth?" Tia questioned holding out her hand. 

"What" he said dumbly and just turned to go. 

"Don't worry tia, he will learn" keely said standing by Phil's side. 

"Well he better learn fast" Tia said in frustration and walked on ahead. 

Phil laughed along with keely's little chuckle, she looked at Phil and said sarcastically "if only I could meddle with them" 

"If only you will let them find out for themselves, just like us" he smiled wide, but Keely just froze 

"What do you mean, like us" keely questioned, her heart now in mid flutter, she began to blush but remained with her eyes locked on his. 

"I erm I umm I meant nothing lets go eat" he muttered between breaths and walked past her, and onto the candy store. 

The candy store was enough to make keely forget what Phil said, and reminded her just how hungry she was, she picked up a sweetie bag and began to fill it, tia did the same, and so did Seth, Phil stood watching keely, but then her gesture for him to join her in her candy rampage, brought him from his thoughts, he smiled widely raised his eyebrows and walked over to her. 

"This is so cool, we can have anything we want" Seth said stuffing marshmallows into his mouth. 

"Ok calm down Seth, leave some for the rest of us" Tia said laughing. 

"Aren't you having anything Phil" keely said looking down into his empty hands. 

"Erm well, I figured you would gather enough for two" he said looking into her filled bag. 

"Yeah that's right, here try this" she pulled out something that looked sweet, and playfully pushed it into his mouth. 

"Omg" Phil screwed his face up at the sour taste that was exploding into his mouth, he made a light cough, and the others began to laugh. 

"Oh I'm sorry Phil" keely said still with amusement to voice. 

"Yeah yeah I'm sure, you planned that" he nudged into her arm and gave her a smile and tried to grab the bag from her grip. 

"I don't think so" keely laughed as held tight onto the bag. 

"Come on it's your turn" he said as he pulled out the same looking sweet. 

"Here keely this way" Tia called from behind the counter 

"Not so fast" Phil called and pulled keely close and tried to push the sweet into her mouth. 

Keely wriggled in his grip, she shook her head and pressed hard on her lips as he attempted to make her eat the sweet, Phil laughed hard the whole time, he then started to tickle her side with his free hand, suddenly keely's mouth opened as she laughed and Phil went to push the sweet in, but keely bit his finger and caused him to drop the sweet, his grip loosened and keely attempted to move, but Phil realized he had loosened his grip and pulled her in once more, this time they were face to face, tia and Seth watched and laughed from behind the counter when they suddenly saw a light in the hallway. 

"Oh my god that´s the evil angry ghost thingy" said Tia who immediately ducked behind the counter, Seth Phil and Keely did the same and waited scared and quietly until the light was gone. 

"Wow that was close" said Keely 

"It certainly was" Phil looked carefully over the counter before he and the others stood up. 

"We should get back to the camping store" suggested Tia 

"We better get there fast before Shopping Center Bill comes back" said Seth. 

The four walked quietly back to the camping store, Keely was still scared and held on to Phil´s hand, while Seth tried to hide behind Tia. 

When they arrived in the camping store Seth immediately rushed into one of the tents while Phil, Keely and Tia sat down around the fake fire. 

"This is so not how I imagined spending a night in the mall" complained Keely 

"So true! I'm just gonna hide in my tent and listen to some music for the rest of the night", Tia wanted to get her iPod out of her purse when she realized that her purse wasn´t were it was supposed to be. 

"Hey did one of you take my purse?" 

"I think you left it at the candy store" said Seth, who carefully came out of the tent. 

"I have to go back and get it, come on Keely" 

"Wait, what about Shopping Center Bill?" asked a concerned Phil 

"He was just at the candy store ten minutes ago he won´t go back there now" answered Tia 

"Ok but be careful" said Phil focusing his gaze on keely.

Tia and keely bravely left the camping store, and Seth felt this was a good chance to tell Phil something he had been meaning to tell him since the night had began.

"So the girls are gone" Seth said stepping out of the tent.

"Yep, they sure are Seth" Phil replied sitting back down in front of the fake fire.

Seth casually sat down too, and then looked over at Phil.

"Phil we have know each other since your first day in school, so I guess that means were pretty good friends, and I was just, well, wondering, but it's complicated" Seth began to ramble.

"Just spit it out Seth, what's wrong" Phil asked.

"I like tia" Seth simply stated with a smile.

Meanwhile as the girls walked closely together, Tia felt it was time to question keely on her little candy store fun with Phil.

"So keely, you and Phil are you" Tia wasn't sure how to word it right so she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are we?" keely quizzed.

"You know keely, more than friends, boyfriend girlfriend, that kind of thing" Tia asked.

"No, I don't know, I wish, erm, maybe" keely said in one mouthful.

"You like, like tia, since when" Phil asked looking shocked that he didn't know about this sooner.

"Since, for a long time now, anyway you like keely, so I" Seth's words were cut.

"How did you know I like keely?" Phil asked looking like his biggest secret was just revealed.

"Umm, everyone knows, anyway the point is, how do I tell Tia I like her" Seth asked looking to Phil with hope.

"So do you like him" Tia asked keely as they neared closer to the candy store.

"Of course I like him Tia, I really like him, but I wanted to ask you if you like Seth?" keely spoke fastly but Tia caught every word.

"Me like Seth oh please, your wrong keely, you got it all wrong, I don't like Seth" Tia said looking at keely, but keely gave Tia a look that meant she knew she was lying.

"Ok, don't look at me like that, I like Seth, there are you happy, anyway you like Phil" Tia said.

"Yay, we can all like double date this is so awesome" keely said excitedly, and Tia just laughed.

"Honestly Seth, that's the hardest part about like, likeing someone, telling them" Phil said glancing at his watch.

"Is that why you haven't told keely" Seth asked.

"Partly, yes" Phil replied.

"But you like almost kissed her at the candy store" Seth reminded Phil.

"Yes yes I did, but I didn't" Phil said disappointed.

"I think we should tell them, tonight" Seth burst out.

"Don't you think we should tell them before we plan double dates?" Tia asked crushing keely's excitement.

"You got a point there" keely said.

"Really, ok let's make a deal, you tell Tia, you like her and I will finally tell keely I like her" Phil said and put out his hand.

"I got an idea, how about we pinky promise, that tonight, you tell Phil you like him and I tell Seth I like him" Tia said holding out her little finger.

"It's a deal" Seth replied and shook Phil's hand.

"It's a promise" keely replied and hooked her little finger around Tia's.

Tia and keely both smiled towards each other and they walked the remainder of the hallway, and arrived at the candy store.

Tia started to look for her purse behind the counter while Keely tried some of the candies when she suddenly saw the refection of a man in the class container that was in front of her, she immediately turned around and started to scream but was cut off by his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Mall Mayhem**!

Keely tried to get away but she had no chance the man´s grip was too tight.  
Tia was still behind the counter and couldn´t decide if she should try to help her friend or try to get back to Phil and Seth, She looked carefully over the counter and saw how Keely struggled to get away from the man, but it didn´t look like he tried to hurt her, it looked more like he was trying to calm her.

"Be quiet I don´t want to hurt you", he removed his hand from Keely´s mouth 

"Let me go!" screamed Keely 

"Please, be quiet! I didn´t want to scare you." 

Keely finally calmed down and took a moment to look at the man, he was a little bit taller than her with grey hair and was older than she had expected, and he had a certain sweetness in his eyes which reminded Keely of her grandpa. 

"What are you doing here?" the man asked 

"I´m so sorry, please just let me go" Keely suddenly noticed that the man wasn´t holding her anymore but she still didn´t dare to run away. 

Tia had watched the whole scene from her hiding place but decided to come out when she saw that Keely didn't try to get away anymore.

"Tia! What took you so long?" asked Keely 

But Tia ignored Keely´s question and took a closer look at the man. 

"Are you Shopping Center Bill?" 

"My name is in fact Bill, and I work at the shopping center I guess that makes me Shopping Center Bill, dear." 

"You don´t look like a scary evil ghost." said a confused Tia 

"Who says I´m an evil ghost?" 

"If you´re not an evil ghost, why did you scare me like that?" asked Keely who was still shaking a bit. 

"I just wanted to talk to you, but you started screaming I just tried to calm you, I´m really sorry that I scared you." explained Bill 

"It´s ok, I´m Keely by the way and this is my friend Tia, but if you're not a ghost, who are you?" 

"Come with me girls, I wanna show you something" 

Keely and Tia hesitated for a moment but decided to follow Bill, there was something really sweet and nice about the old man that made them forget their fear.

"Phil it's been too long, where are they?" Seth said pacing up and down the camp site.

"I'm sure they are ok Seth, I'm sure of it" Phil replied looking up at Seth.

"Well you don't sound so sure" Seth said sarcastically.

"We should go look for them" Phil burst out jumping from his seat.

"The candy store" Seth quizzed.

"Obviously" Phil replied.

Phil set out running with Seth close behind, Phil's eyes raced round and round, as he searched for a glimpse of keely, but he couldn't see any sign of her, Seth called out tia's name once and continued to rush his eyes around the open spaces he saw, with all the running it hadn't took the boys long to reach the candy store, they boys busted into the store, but Phil stopped and Seth crashed into him.

"Seth there not here, Seth" Phil said breathlessly with panic and turned to Seth.

"WH-what do you mean not here" Seth replied and barged past Phil into the shop.

Seth rushed down aisle looking but he found nothing, he looked back to Phil.

"There not here, where could they be?" Seth screamed in panic.

"How should I know, we should never of let them come alone" Phil replied looking around the store.

"So what are we going to do" Seth said stopping his feet and looking to Phil for help.

"We got to go look for them, it's no good staying here" Phil said turning to the door.

"But what about the ghost?" Seth asked nervously.

"Seth if we don't find them then their probably going to get caught by the ghost, so we got to go right now" Phil explained and left the store with Seth following.

Keely and Tia followed Bill through the dark hallways of the mall, although the old man seemed to be really nice the girls kept a certain distance, when they arrived at the end of the hallway Bill opened the heavy door that lead to the stairs. Keely and Tia hesitated for a moment before they followed Bill through the door.

"I don´t think that this is such a good idea" whispered Tia 

"Come on, what could he do to us he´s obviously not an evil ghost" answered Keely.

"Girls what are you waiting for?" asked Bill

"What are we doing Here?" questioned Tia

"You are at the mall in the middle of the night, don´t you wanna see something exiting, dear?"

Keely and Tia looked at each other before they answered.

"I guess so" said Tia

"Then come on" Bill gave them a sign to follow him.

"Are we going to the basement?" asked Keely

"I see you know this place very good, but that´s no surprise since you spend almost every weekend here."

"How do you know that?" asked a surprised Keely

"I´ve worked here for many years, and I´ve seen alot of things happen here, Back in the day this place used to be really different. People came here to have fun and spend some time with their friends; today  
nobody seems to have time for these things. The people just come here to buy some things and leave, So It´s really nice to see kids like you and your friends, still coming here to have fun." explained Bill

"You should tell this to my dad he thinks I come here to spend his money" answered Tia.

Keely laughed about her friends answer "If you just wanted to talk to us why did you wait until Tia and I were alone?"

"I wanted to talk to you earlier but you and your friends kept running away."

"Oh, right" Keely suddenly felt really stupid for running away from the friendly old man.

"Well, the boys get scared easily" explained Tia and laughed

"Only Seth, Phil was just trying to protect me", said Keely

"He really likes you, I see how he looks at you when he thinks nobody ´s watching" said Bill and smiled at Keely 

"We´re just friends" answered Keely.

Although the lighting was really bad Tia could see the Keely had blushed a bit after Bill´s last comment.

"So, here we are" Bill stopped in front of a big door and opened it.

"This is so cool" Keely started to jump happily up and down 

"Feel free to look around" offered Bill.

**(a/n) a little short we know but there is loads more to come love aly and Laura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Mall Mayhem!**

Flying down the none moving escalators exhausted and out of breath Phil jumped the last three steps his feet took him as fast as they could go, which is more than what could be said of Seth, who was desperately trying to keep up, Phil had called out her name over and over again, but every time there was no response, Seth couldn't get his eyes to search for her anymore, he was extremely tired and his mass worry had set in, finally defeated by his feet Phil stopped.

"Oh keely please, where are you" Phil said breathlessly to himself.

"It's no good talking to yourself, they aren't here" Seth replied his lungs feeling like they were crashing the inside of his chest.

"Now is not a good time for jokes Seth, Tia and keely are missing and we need to find them" Phil replied catching his heart in his throat.

"Your right, but I don't know about you but I'm pretty much all ran out" Seth said bending his knees and rubbing them in order to stop the pain.

"Ran out or not, we have to keep looking, they have to be here somewhere, I mean keely wouldn't just leave without telling me" Phil stated rubbing his hands through his sweaty hair.

"Is that supposed to mean Tia would leave without telling me" Seth replied his worry and anger were colliding with another.

"No Seth that's not what I meant" Phil replied too breathless and worried to start falling out.

"So what did you mean, if you didn't mean that then" Seth said straitening himself up.

"Seth shut up, the girls wouldn't leave without us, that stupid ghost has them, anything could of happened, now take a deep breath and follow me" Phil said breathing in a large amount of oxygen he then ran frantically around the corner.

Seth watched in disbelief of Phil's will power, just like Seth Phil was tired, he was worried, but he was helpless in finding Tia and keely no matter how much faster he could run.

Seth took in a breath, and then breathed out "tia" he called out and ran in the same direction as Phil had gone.

Keely and Tia entered the big room that was filled with all kinds' holiday decorations. There were sparkly reindeers, big pumpkins with scary faces and even some little easterbunnies, but the best were all the crazy clothes and costumes.

"This is so awesome, look at all this stuff" said an amazed Keely.

"I knew you would like it, girls"

"What is all this? I´ve never seen most of these things at the mall" asked Tia and began to look around.

"Well, they opened this place when I was a young man, and I used to own the costume shop and my wife used to be in charge of the decorations. I met her when she borrowed some costumes from my shop for the Halloween decorations, and we married just a few weeks later" explained Bill.

"That´s so sweet, does your wife also still work here? And what happened to your

Shop?" Questioned Keely while she tried on some crazy looking hats.

Bill looked suddenly really sad. "My wife died a few years ago, and I had to close the shop soon after that, Most people didn´t like my old fashioned costumes anymore, But I love the Mall and I didn´t wanted to leave it behind; I have too many great memories of this place, That´s how I became the night guard."

"I´m so sorry" answered Keely.

"Don´t be sorry for an old man, dear, I had a great life with my wife, and I love my job here."

"What was her name?" Questioned Tia.

"Her name was Annie."

"That´s pretty, do you have a picture of her?" Asked Tia.

Bill reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out his wallet, where he kept his wedding picture.

"Here" he handed Tia the old photo "this is our wedding picture"

"Wow, she is beautiful" Tia gave Keely the photo.

"She sure is, I love her dress, I hope that I get to wear one just like that one day" said Keely with a dreamy smile.

"Don´t worry, I´m sure you will get to wear one that´s even prettier" said Bill.

"Yeah, maybe Phil will ask you" teased Tia.

"Oh my God Phil ! He and Seth must be worried sick, they probably think the ghost caught us or worse" screamed Keely.

"I´m sure they are fine" said Bill.

"I´m just gonna call them" Tia reached into her purse and took out her cell phone.

"Wait, I have an idea, don´t you think it would be fun to scare the boys a bit more?" suggested Keely.

"What do you have in mind, dear?" asked Bill.

Phil and Seth still walked through the dark hallways and tried to find the girls, they got more worried with every second, but then Seth suddenly felt his cell phone vibrating.

"It´s a message from Tia she, writes that she and Keely are in the basement" said Seth.

"Come on" screamed Phil running towards the heavy doors that lead to the basement.

Unaware of a planned prank Phil opened the basement doors, tucked safely into a dark corner and armed with a flash light, keely bill and Tia listened to sound of Phil and Seth walking down the stairs.

"It sure is dark in here, are you sure Tia and keely are here" Phil asked looking into the darkness

"Well the message said so" Seth replied looking over his shoulder as he thought he saw a flash of light.

"Flash the light again" keely whispered to bill

"Yeah this is fun" Tia said excited but a little loud

"What was that" Seth said jumping close to Phil's side.

"Seth I didn't hear anything, now come on" Phil replied taking the last step of the stairs.

"Now" Tia whispered to bill

"Be my guest" bill said quietly pointing to the switch

Keely gave a wide smile; she looked over to the figures in the dark and Tia flicked the switch

Suddenly Seth screamed loud as the decoration lights around them began to flash, he fell into Phil causing them to fall into a rail of scary Halloween costumes tia and keely laughed out loud, Phil jumped from out of the costumes and his eyes met with a set of blue eyes lit in the darkness by use of flash light, he stood there for a second unsure of who it was, he jumped when he felt Seth grab his ankle, then he heard giggling, and their prank was over.

"Keely teslow, this is not funny" Phil said shaking Seth from his ankle

Nothing but gasps of ceasing laughter was heard.

"Seth get off the floor, it's just Tia and keely messing about" Phil said staring in the direction of the flashlight.

"Didn't we scare you just a little bit" keely called out to Phil and flashed the light off.

"Not for a second, now turn these lights on, and tell me where you are" Phil replied looking around and waiting.

Just then bill tapped Phil on the shoulder, scaring himself Phil quickly turned

"Keely not funny" he said shaking it off

"But I'm over here" she replied and flashed the light

"Then its tia" Seth said finally getting from the floor

"But I'm with keely" Tia called flashing her light

"Geez" Phil shouted as his feet were grabbed and he fell backwards into a pile of costumes.

Keely and Tia laughed so loud and they flicked on the lights

Phil turned and meets his eyes with that of one old looking man, jumping up and into Seth

"Someone is down there" Phil said creakily

Keely laughed more and more, she looked over at Phil and Phil found her gaze

"You can come out now" keely said

"What who" Phil said looking around and back and forth at keely

Seth screamed as an old man appeared next to him

"Hi I'm bill, the night guard" bill said

Struck by the shock Seth and Phil found themselves speechless

So keely being keely rolled her eyes and she walked up to Phil Seth and bill and Tia followed

"Guys this is bill he's not a scary ghost after all" keely said happily

"Yeah and bill this is our scared friends Phil and Seth" Tia replied with a smile towards the boys

"You didn't scare us at all" Seth said to Tia

"Haha we didn't did we" Tia replied stepping towards Seth

"Nah we weren't even a bit scared" Phil interrupted smiling weakly

"Well you looked a little scared" keely replied towards Phil

"Well I certainly wasn't was I" Seth said folding his arms

Tia and keely both burst out laughing and Phil rolled his eyes at Seth, even bill began to chuckle

"Now kids, how about you show me your camp" bill said stopping himself from laughing more

Keely and Tia and Phil walked off laughing and bill pointed to Seth to follow and all of them set off back towards the camp site.

**(Hope you enjoyed it love aly and Laura)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Mall Mayhem!**

Keely and Tia told the boys the whole story on their way back to the camping store and Phil and Seth suddenly felt really stupid for believing in the ghost story, With a little help from Bill they turned the camping store into a real camp, Bill even brought them some food from one of the restaurants in  
the food court When everything was done they all sat around the fake fireplace.

"Thank you so much Bill, we had a great time, It was just how I imagined a night at the mall" said Keely and smiled at Bill.

"Yeah, it was really an experience" said Phil.

Keely and Tia laughed at Phil´s comment while Seth looked understanding in his direction.

"It´s getting really late kids, and I need to make one more round through the building, So have a good night, and I´ll wake you in the morning before the mall opens, because you don´t wanna get in trouble  
right?"

"Right, good night" answered Tia.

"Thanks, good night" said Phil.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, even if you're not a real ghost" said Seth.

"Good night" Keely hugged Bill and he whispered something in her ear.

"Don´t worry I won´t" answered Keely with a big smile.

"And tell your friend the same, Good Night everybody" Bill winked at Keely and left the camping store. 

After bill was gone the four of them sat there in silence gazing into the fake fireplace, Tia glanced over at Seth, and Phil stared hopelessly at keely, Seth turned his attention from Tia, and looked over at keely, who after Phil had turned away was now focusing her full attention on him.

"So what was the prank about" Phil asked looking at keely

"Oh come on Phil, it was a little joke, you're not still scared are you" Tia said with laughter

"It wasn't a very nice joke, poor Seth was really scared" Phil replied smiling wide at Seth

"Speck for yourself Phil" Seth replied

"It was just a prank Phil" keely said sweetly smiling his way

"Yeah a joke, I fell into god knows what and it was probably all your idea" Phil replied almost raising his voice at keely

Keely looked sadden by his words but wasn't going to let him get away with it

"Ha, your just upset because we played the prank on you and you fell for it" keely said raising from her seat and staring into his eyes.

Phil stood abruptly from his seat and moved over to keely

"No I'm not I was worried sick when you didn't come back I ran around the whole place trying to find you, but got nowhere and then"

Keely's heart raced and she threw herself into his arms and kissed him to cut his words, Phil couldn't help himself from kissing her back, and so he did, as Tia and Seth watched.

"Wow I didn´t see that coming, " commented Seth.

"I totally did, It was about time" Tia noticed that Seth was suddenly really close to her.

"Don´t think that I´ll ever kiss you like that," Tia said and stood up but Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Hey what are you doing?" a surprised Tia asked but instead of a reply Seth gave her a soft kiss, but Tia immediately turned her head away and began to scream at Seth.

"Hey, what makes you think that you can just kiss me? I guess your brain must have suffered from all the Science Fiction stuff", but Tia stopped when she saw the sad look on Seth´s eyes.

"What the heck," Tia grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, but this time Seth was the one who ended the kiss after a few seconds.

"Hey, you can´t just kiss me after I tried to kiss you and you got mad at me, and you kinda called me a geek, " said Seth who was a little dazed from the kiss.

"Shut up Wosmer," replied Tia and kissed Seth again.

Keely and Phil had moved into one of the tents and had watched the scene.

"I´m so happy for them," said a smiling Keely

"I´m more happy for us said Phil, hey what did Bill say to you, you know when he told you to tell your friend the same,"

"I´m not going to tell you that but you should thank him" answered Keely.

"Okay, it must have been good," said Phil and kissed Keely.

An hour later the boys were asleep but Keely and Tia were still sitting at the fireplace and talked about Phil and Seth.

"I´m so happy for you guys," said Tia "it really was about time"

"It was the same with you and Seth" replied Keely

"I guess so, and he´s a really good kisser I´d never expected that," said Tia with a wide smile.

But Keely looked suddenly scared towards the hallway. Tia turned around to see what her friend was seeing and caught a glimpse of a floating white figure crossing the hallway, she immediately turned back.

"No, that was nothing"

"Probably just the light "agreed Keely

"Yeah we should really sleep now" said Tia.

"Great Idea, good night Tia"

"Night Keely"

Both girls headed back into tents and fell asleep happily next to their boyfriends.

**(The story is now over and there is only one more thing to say)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL LOVE ALISON AND LAURA**


End file.
